memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Galaxy's Child (episode)
logs Here's a screenshot of engineering logs of the Enterprise. The good guys at the flare forums have already attempted this but there's still some missing...--Jörg 18:15, 23 May 2006 (UTC) "lowering" freqency i did not see the original episode and thus do not know the dialouge, but if i recall corretly from school; lowering the wavelength (measured in meters) of a wave increases frequency (measured in hz) as frequency and wavelength are reciprocal (in the same propagating medium) – RazielAnarki :You're right on. The "frequencies" values are stated in cm. Wavelength is the right term when referring to lengths. And that's indeed what La Forge said: "Lowering wavelength now" --TribbleFurSuit 21:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Couldn't Geordi remotely shut down the Holodeck? In the 24th Century, why did Geordi have to run up to the Holodeck to stop her from seeing her own hologram and program associated with it? Why couldn't he tell the computer in Engineering, "Computer, remote shutdown of Holodeck 2, security code La Forge Upsilon 5!"' instead? -- 14:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Holodecks never work right. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Speculation :*''There is a possible hidden reference to the original pilot when Brahms observes how people view her as cold in a manner similar to complaints about the character Number One from that episode. Similarly she says people find her too cerebral which was a complaint given about the episode.'' Someone added this. Of course it could all be coincidence. — Morder 19:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed the following: * Early in the episode, after receiving a subspace message, Dr. Brahms is seen leaving La Forge's unseen office in main engineering. In reality, no office could exist there, as the part of the set is directly connected to the large U-shaped corridor. What the set looks like in real life is irrelevant to how the interior of the ship is arranged. The following belongs on Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television): * re-created the 'sour its milk' scene in the final host segment of its episode 'I Was A Teenage Werewolf.' As they are left alone by Pearl and her minions, the Satellite Of Love encounters an alien, and much like the baby, attaches itself to the ship and drains the energy from it. Mike Nelson reverses the ship's polarity to sour the alien's 'milk,', but it only makes the situation worse. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) And the following has lacked a citation since last year: * This is an example of a bottle show, filmed entirely on existing sets. Note that this is directly contradicted by the following note (parts of Drafting Room 5 appear). Also, the presence of all the Junior effects probably cost a fair bit.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've removed this quote, as it seems much more relevant to the pages about TNG Season 4, LeVar Burton, and Geordi La Forge: "Season four was my Geordi season. I love working with LeVar Burton. We have a damn good rapport and have a lot of fun. Unfortunately, he's an underrated actor, especially in ''Star Trek. He just doesn't get enough to do. That's a challenge for me and for him." --Defiant (talk) 14:07, September 12, 2017 (UTC) M/AM ratio Hello. In watching "Galaxy's Child", Leah Brahms makes the following comment: ... the matter/anti-matter ratio has been changed... the mixture isn't as rich as regulations dictate. However, in the episode "Coming of Age", during a question on the Starfleet Academy entrance exam, Wesley Crusher makes reference to a question regarding the matter/antimatter ratio being a trick question because the ratio is always 1:1. If the ratio is always 1:1, then, how can Leah's question AND Geordi's response, and the question/answer on the Starfleet exam all be correct? Geordi's response is: Experience has shown me that too high a ratio diminishes efficiency. I worked with the mixture until I got the right balance. Thanks for your input. :Perhaps Geordi through his experience discovered that 1:1 is not always the case despite what the Academy teaches and Wesley knows; perhaps he made it less so given Leah's comment. However, any explanation would be speculation which isn't suitable for articles. 31dot 09:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Bechdel test I want to add a section to each episode that includes the Bechdel test result. Why has test changes been deleted? 10:20, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :As I stated on your talk page, we need something that we can cite with such a claim in order to include it here, such as a statement from the writer of the episode, passage in a reference book, etc, so we know it isn't just your opinion or original research. I've never heard of this "test" before, as I'm sure many people haven't. :FYI, if you want to sign with a username, you need to register one; otherwise, just sign with your IP. 31dot (talk) 10:23, May 27, 2014 (UTC) The Bechdel test asks whether a work of fiction features at least two women who talk to each other about something other than a man. It's meant as a test of gender bias in contemporary fiction. Claims of pass or fail is easily testable through watching the actual episode. 10:53, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :We aren't here to determine what passes or fails any sort of "test". As I said, if you have something that you can cite making such a claim, then we have something. :Once more, if you want to sign with a username, you need to register it. Merely typing a name does nothing to identify you or attribute your posts to you, as any user can type it. 31dot (talk) 11:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Good point question about what this wiki is actually here for. For me, as a woman who has been life long fan of TNG, including the Bechdel test result for each episode presents a really interesting perspective. I think others, men and women, would also be find that perspective fascinating. In terms of citing a source though, seems like a chicken and egg problem. Whew, hopefully finally understood what you mean about the username. Sorry, newbie on this kind of thing. 05:50, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :As an encyclopedia, all information presented must be cited. If it's such an interesting perspective, I'm sure it will have been written about somewhere. We aren't a forum for listing fans' interpretation or analysis of episodes. Otherwise, the episode articles would get filled up with people's "tests" of the episode(which episodes feature the captain talking about world/galactic peace, which feature handshakes, which feature two characters talking about a US President, etc.) 31dot (talk) 11:40, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Double Meaning I understand the description of the title as meaning the Galaxy-class ship having a child, but was there another meaning? Perhaps it was in the article, but I did not catch it. 03:59, September 7, 2014 (UTC) : The alien species was born and lives in space, so you can call it a child of the galaxy. --Jörg (talk) 07:11, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Riker show joke Would there be a point in mentioning this in the episode article, or just under parodies? --LauraCC (talk) 18:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) The 21 centimeter band I removed a Wikipedia link on the "21 cm radiation band" from the summary page, Act 5, since the summaries should only link to Memory Alpha articles. La Forge didn't explain that the reasoning is from the presence of Hydrogen in most stellar matter, so I'm not sure what the appropriate link is ''from this article about this wavelength. What I've done is to add a background note in the Hydrogen page, which includes a link to this episode. If anyone has different thoughts, I'd like to hear it. Thebilldude (talk) 23:51, March 3, 2017 (UTC)